Consumer electronic devices with displays that span across the flat surface from edge to edge, or displays with curved edges, are becoming increasingly popular as the touchscreen based phones and tablets continue to develop. The displays in these devices are built in stacks of layers that can include an active layer which shows the actual image, touch sensing layer, protective cover windows and other layers. The active layers are normally surrounded with peripheral inactive regions, which hold circuitry needed for proper operation of the active part such as driver elements, contacts etc.
Several methods are used to conceal the inactive regions and make the active part of displays occupy most of the surface. The inactive regions can be concealed for example by covering them with an opaque material which resembles in color a display which is switched off, or by curving the display stack at the edges so that the inactive borders are positioned toward the bottom of devices.